


Who is The Baby Daddy?

by lovelysky



Series: Pregnancy/Breeding Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, No Smut, Pregnancy, paternal questioning, who is the daddy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Shiro, a very sexually forward omega male, has realized that he may have a pup in the oven! The only problem is that Shiro isn’t sure which of his past three hookups it is! Is it the gruff, and burly bouncer Sendak? The sweet, quiet camboy Ryan Kinkade? Or will it be Hunk, the caring chef who made him breakfast the morning after?





	Who is The Baby Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



> No beta but I hope it's still a little goodish!!!!!!

“Keith. Get over here in ten minutes or else.” Shiro huffed into the phone, before swiftly hanging up. He needed his support right now more than ever. As another omega, and Shiro’s best friend… he was the most qualified one to be here when he looks at the results.

 

The test strip lay face down on the back of his sink. He didn’t want to look at it right now. Shiro felt nauseous enough as is, and he couldn’t handle the stress well on his own.

 

“I know you wanted me here on time, but sixteen calls? _Seriously_ Shiro?” Keith said as he burst through the front door of Shiro’s apartment. He still had a key from when he was living here when he was younger… during the years after his father had passed away.

 

“ _Seriously Shiro-_ ” The older man mocked with a roll of his eyes. “I haven’t ever been pregnant before! This is shocking if the test is positive! You want me to deal with this on my own you fiend!?”

 

“I understand.” Keith grumbled, sitting down on the love seat next to Shiro. He awkwardly patted Shiro on the back. “Have you looked yet?”

 

“Nope! Too scared.” Shiro took a deep, cleansing breath in. “I’ve been with a couple guys outside of my heat period too. Not sure which guy is even the father.”

 

Keith raised a brow. “How close together did you sleep with each of these guys?”

 

Shiro coughed. “Over the span of the same month with only three guys... and with about a week between each hook up.”

 

“And one was during your heat period, wasn’t it?” Keith said with a look of dry pity.

 

“One was three days before my heat started… he was a chef! A _alpha_ chef by the name of Hunk, I think.” Shiro smiled thinking back their time together. “He made me the best omelet I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“Okay, so he’s a alpha… that always makes the chance it’ll catch higher. What about the others?” Keith said, thinking about who is most likely to be Shiro’s (maybe) baby daddy seemed like the most important task at the moment.

 

“All alpha.” Shiro said with a blush.

 

“All alpha!” Keith said with raised brows. “Seriously?”

 

“I was really horny! I literally can’t help it!” Shiro threw his hands in the air. “My meds _barely_ work half the time since my accident.” His tone leveled off by the time he had completed his sentence.

 

“Okay… so who was the one you shared your heat with?” Keith said, trying to press on the conversation.

 

Shiro hesitated. “...Sendak.”

 

“That bouncer dude from the club downtown!? The one with the mutton chops?” Keith laughed, before turning wide eyes. “He’s huge!”

 

“How would you know!?” Shiro stopped himself before he blushed a bright red. “Did you mean his height?” A single cough. “Yeah, he _is_ pretty big.”

 

“Big feet too, huh?” Keith said with a slight laugh.

 

Shiro really wanted to punch his stupid so-called emotional support right in his smug arm.

 

Keith wiped away his tears before he started talking again. “And the last guy?”

 

“Kinkade. He’s a camboy.” Shiro said with a nervous look on him.

 

It looked as if Keith had a revelation. “No _way_. Did you do a porno for extra cash?”

 

“Well… I wanted extra money for my new prosthetic upgrade, and Kinkade _is_ super hot.” Shiro smiled. “Two birds with one stone.”

 

“Well. Did you use any other extra protection besides your flaky meds?” Keith said with a sigh.

 

“With Hunk and Kinkade I made sure I did, but my heat tends to loosen my judgement-”

 

“Okay, okay…” Keith picked his brow between his fingers. “So an Alpha fucked you raw during your heat,” Keith had to stop mid sentence due to process the stupidity of it all. “Why didn’t you just take a morning after pill Shiro?”

 

Shiro looked even more nervous than before, if that was even possible. “Because… because I’m not really young anymore, and my career is all office work these days! I wanted a pup of my own. You know… I ignored it for a long time, but I really did want kids. And I might not be able to have any whatsoever if I wait another year.”

 

“What about bonding? Becoming someone’s mate? Doesn’t that usually come first?” Keith whispered, realising this was all very sensitive for Shiro.

 

“I want that too, but kids… my doctor said if I didn’t have them soon then I may never. I need pups now, and I didn’t want to wait to find a pair.”

 

Keith nodded his head. He knew that Shiro’s accident had left a permanent scar, and that Shiro had a lot of issues with his body because of it too. He was horny, but always nervous when it came to letting people inside his heart. If he really wanted a pup... “We need to look at the test Shiro.”

 

Shiro seemed almost excited as he stood up from the couch, and then the two men walked to the bathroom together. Shiro’s hand was shaky as he turned the test over.

 

The digital screen flashed back with the word _positive_ in big bold letters.

 

“How do you feel?” Keith’s voice cut through the haze of Shiro’s thoughts.

 

“Good. Better. Now that I know for sure.” Shiro said with a deep sigh that turned into a fuzzy feeling laugh.

 

“I’ll help you set up the check up with your doctor, okay?” Keith patted his friend’s shoulder in a manner he hoped brought Shiro some comfort.

 

“Thank you so much Keith.” Shiro said with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Live your best life. Treat yo-self!!


End file.
